I Won't Be There Even Though I Said I Would
by FireLily12
Summary: This is a Race To Witch Mountain fanfiction obviously. It is when Seth and Sara return to Earth for one girl named Lyra. It's mostly going to be on Lyra's P.O.V. but at one point it's Seth's. Hope you enjoy it!


It Strikes Twice

It would take forever to finish it. Ever since Seth and Sophie left this has been horrible. Didn't stay with anybody, didn't talk to anyone. But just because I had red/brown hair that nobody else had and gold eyes people say I'm pretty and cool until they meet me. My friends used to say I looked like a girl but my personality was of a boy's. So here I stood with the prettiest and most popular girls in the school. Jamie had blond hair and brown eyes she seemed to lead them like they all listened to her. She was one of the girls that cared about the last boy she dated and who had money. Her friends were the same. Sophie had brown hair and brown eyes. Mira had black hair that was curly and blue eyes. Yes they were all gorgeous as the boys would say. They called me their 'friend' but I didn't like them. Nobody else talked to me except the guys who played with a ball and these girls. We were loitering the halls after third period. We had already eaten lunch and were talking. The girls with me were looking at the boys' people called 'jocks'. Two years here and I still wasn't very caught up with everything. Then I realized they were talking to me.

"Did you see the new guy?" asked Jamie to me and the others. Sophie and Mira listened inventively. I listened a bit but not much.

"No." I said then to not disappoint them I asked, "What's he look like?"

"H.A.W.T!!!!" exclaimed Jamie I rolled my eyes.

"I meant looks? Eye color, hair color?" I said and Sophie and Mira looked at each other and shook their heads. This was usual behavior for me. I was never really interested in boys. Sure I noticed if they were cute or not but I never dated. Sophie and Mira muttered something that I ignored.

"Practical."

"Short blond hair and blue eyes." Said Jamie but I could still tell she thought the same thing as Sophie and Mira.

"Name?" asked Mira looking at Jamie eager eyed.

"Seth. Look there he is." said Jamie but I froze when she said Seth. It was his description and his name. But it couldn't be him. Yet, I didn't know that. I had never stayed with Jack Bruno and Alex. So I didn't know if they were coming back or not. Finally I listened to them.

"We should make Lyra talk to him." Sophie said smiling deviously.

"What no guys absolutely not." I said quickly. Looking at them but they stopped and were looking behind me. "What are you staring at?" I asked and got next to them and I turned around. "Oh." I said and looked down before the boy could see my face.

"Hi I was wondering if you knew where the science room was." He said and I realized it was him. But then where was Sophie?

"Lyra'll show you." Said Mira I glared at her.

"Actually you know, they know the school way better than me so let Jamie take you." I said and looked at Jamie

"But you have science next period we have math." Said Sophie. I liked her best but Sophie was really stupid still.

"Fine." I said, "Now I can't ditch." I looked at them and pushed Seth's arm a bit. "Come on it's this way." I said and started walking Seth followed me.

Seth's P.O.V.

These humans were staring at me. Sometimes I really wished I could read minds like Sara. We were on a mission. For one of my enemies at the school back at our planet. When I saw a group of girls. One had hair like Sara and I another brown and another black. They were all looking at me or the girl blocking me from a perfect conduit to them. She had hair exactly like the girl I was looking for. I walked up to them and asked where the science class was. They were fighting with the girl whose face was down. I didn't think she liked me very much especially when she gave in to go to class with me. She pushed my arm with strength that was still out of this planet. It seemed like the strength most had from my planet.

Lyra's P.O.V.

"You've never smiled have you Seth." I asked after walking a while in silence. I looked up at him and I knew it was him when he knew it was me.

"Lyra?" he asked.

"Duh idiot." I said and laughed. "Come on I have to show you something." I said becoming serious again. I pulled his arm signaling for him to follow me. He did. I made him follow me to an empty corridor. "Okay ready hold your breath." I said and held my own. I moved my hands over them and pulled them away quickly. Then I knew it worked. I ran to the next hallway followed closely by Seth and saw a kid dropping a pencil. "Okay follow me." I said and ran to a small classroom where Sara was in alone. I unfroze her and she laughed and hugged me.

"Lyra!" she exclaimed

"Hey Sara!" I said. "Alright come on we're going to have to go outside for it to work but even though others are frozen it doesn't mean they won't see us." I said and we walked slowly avoiding any eyes. When we were finally outside I sat under a tree and they sat on either side of me.

"Okay what's so important?" asked Seth and I glared at him.

"this." I said and pulled a small recorder out of my pocket.

"So?" asked Seth

"Turn it on." I said "and cover your ears." I told Sara and handed it to Seth who took it. Sara and I placed our hands over our ears. He turned it on and we still had to press hard to our ears. Seth didn't understand why we were covering our ears and turned it off.

"What's up?" he asked but I took the recorder from him.

"Your turn." I said to Sara. "Cover your ears." I told Seth and he did so as I did. Sara turned it on. She turned it off a few seconds later.

"Now I get it." Said Seth. "So what's wrong with it?" he looked at me.

"Get closer to the tree." I said and stood out of the tree and jumped back right away. Lightning shocked the place I had just been at. I walked closer to it and Seth and Sara got next to me. I reached my hand forward.

Seth smacked my hand away. "Don't touch it!" he said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Cause it's hot." He said. I touched it anyway then took my hand back. "Told you." He said making me stick my tongue out at him. "We should move." He said and Sara moved back over to the recorder.

"We're safe here. Lightning never strikes the same place twice." I told him. "But what confuses me is that we pressed it twice shouldn't there be…ah!" I screamed and was blasted backwards and so was Seth. The lightning had stuck the same place twice.


End file.
